bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma
Emma is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 7. Coming into the game Emma wanted to be as social as possible and make connections with every single inmate. She already had a strong bond with Gina as they were friends in real life. However, Emma did not rely on this relationship and went to work trying to form bonds with the other inmates. Her strategy of being social seemed to be working out for her as she got into an early alliance called grandmas house which consisted of her, Edvin, Lex, Meghan, Tyrell and Yag. Her closest allies in the game were Gina, Alyssa and Awk who were part of the keysmash alliance along with Bailey. Her connections in the house had put her in a good spot which allowed her to lay low and avoid being put on the block the first few of cycles. Emma ended up winning HOH during cycle 4 which put her in a tough situation. She was aligned with mostly everyone in the house and her allies had conflicting ideas on who she should nominate. She ended up going with Seth and Zachary as they were the only two people she was not in an alliance with. After Seth won POV and saved himself, she found herself in a tough position as no matter who she nominated, she was putting up someone from her alliance. She decided to stick with her keysmash alliance over grandma’s house and named Tyrell as the replacement nominee. Despite telling him he was a pawn, he felt betrayed and did not take it well. He asked the house to evict him and he left in a unanimous vote. Unfortunately for Emma, Seth won HOH and returned the favour of her nominating him. Sitting beside her closest ally Gina was not ideal, however, Bailey won POV and decided to save Emma from the block. Even though her closest ally Gina was on the block, she felt that she could get Gina to stay next to Yag. However, Bailey ended up blindsiding the keysmash alliance and Gina was evicted in a 4-3 vote. Emma had no time to mourn Gina as it was a double eviction. Lex won the HOH and nominated her next to Alyssa who she was close to. Seth ended up winning POV and saving Alyssa which meant she was a final nominee next to Awk, another member of her alliance. After messaging a few of her inmates, Emma knew her fate was sealed. By a unanimous vote, Emma was evicted from BB Penitentiary and became the first member of jury. Emma was also in the running for Discord’s Favourite Player, being one of the top three houseguests to receive the most spectator votes. Biography Name: Emma Age: 17 Hometown: New Jersey Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: I would say I'm a Fan! Favorite Houseguest: Danielle Reyes Favorite BB Season: Season 10! Three Words That Describe You: over thinker, adventurous, and amiable! Game Strategy: BE SOCIAL! Talking to every single person and trying to relate to them or find some common ground as soon as possible is what I will be doing. Keeping up a strong relationship with all of the Houseguests despite all else will hopefully take me far in the game (with some other strategizing going on in between conversations :-P) Also, playing nice for as long as possible will hopefully keep me out of any early game drama and allow me to stay neutral until I decide to snap! Fun Fact: I have five cats, I have a tattoo of a crescent moon on my wrist and I read tarot cards! Mugshot Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Season 7 Houseguests Category:Female Contestants